spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Travis (series)
This is about the spin-off. For the user, see The Terrible Travis. : "The Terrible Travis: Back in Action" redirects here. For the second season, see The Terrible Travis: Res-errection. : For the movie, see The Terrible Travis Movie. }} (S1) TheJasbre202 (S2) |writer = (editor; S1) Adam (S1) Kelpy G (S1) ChocolateBrownieBoy (S1) TheJasbre202 Jack (S1) |creative = |artist = |plot = |producer = TheJasbre202 |supervise = |executive = |company =Bankai Entertainment Chocolate TV (Season 1) KTV (Season 1) Jasbre TV |card = Kelpy G TheJasbre202 |preceded = |followed by = |caption = (Title Card by Kelpy G)}} The Terrible Travis is a spin-off series created by JackHackers. It is based upon the adventures of Travis Penniall, a caricature of SBFW Admin The Terrible Travis. It has a reboot, The Terrible Travis: Res-errection. An upcoming movie, The Terrible Travis Movie, is in writing. Plot In the real world, a teenager named Jack is mad at fellow fanfiction writer Travis for writing an episode of his series' insulting him. He then manages to track the Bikini Bottom gang and soon teams up with him to kill Travis in the worst ways possible. Episodes Season 1 Season One began production on January 2016 with the episode "Night of the Living Travis" and ended with "The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far" on March 19, 2016. It was planned to last 15 full episodes (sister episodes count meaning the show can have up to 30 whole episodes. A simplified list can be found here.) S1 - E1 Night of the Living Travis S1 - E2 Hell Bent on Travis S1 - E3 The Terrible Travis: Back in Action Sing-Along Special! S1 - E4 The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far S1 - E5 British Fish Man S1 - E6 The Wrong Episode S1 - E7 It's Every Wiki Bro S1 - E8 Cat of Cool VS Travis of Terrible S1 - E9 The Terrible Travis Movie (Finale) Season 2 Main Article: The Terrible Travis: Res-errection S2 - E1 The News S2 - E2 The Fool S2 - E3 The Thanks S2 - E4 The Christmas S2 - E5 The Decision S2 - E6 The Stoopid Season 3 Main article: The Terrible Travis: the threesome * End the Madness (season premiere) Characters Main *'Travis Pineapple:' The main antagonist. He is based on wiki user The Terrible Travis. He is cloned by Jack and Ghastly in Hell Bent on Travis. He writes a really messed up ''ParodySponge'' in The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far. *'JackHackers:' A college student who has a deep hatred of Travis. He is known to be sometimes killed in episodes and the second most dissed character (The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far). Just like Travis, he is based off a real user. *'SpongeBob:' JackHackers spongey sidekick. He travels back and forth from Bikini Bottom. *'Patrick:' A good friend of SpongeBob and Jack. He, like Squidward, is often called for backup on exterminating Squidward. *'Squidward:' A deputy officer of the SWAT Team. Although a rival to Jack and SpongeBob, he always helps out bringing justice to the evil Travis. Minor/Recurring *'The Imperial Ghost:' Appears in "Hell Bent on Travis" and returns in "Cat of Cool VS Travis of Terrible, Loosely based on The Imperial Ghost in the first episode, but more based on him in the second. *'Officer Sh*t Grammar Translator:' The Chief of police in Travis' neighborhood. JackHackers and SpongeBob often call him to excecute Travis in the worst possible way. Reception Critical (Reviews) *The series, I have no words for it. It's awesome in every way. I hope JackyHacky makes more amazing classics soon. -RadioGuy43 *One of the best comedies that SBFW has ever produced -(moaning) Ugggghhhh *Travis ends up being the comedic fool in this wonderful show, glad to see some of the worst of the wiki actually can write some funny stuff. - Ghastlyop *One of my favorite series! - What?! *"The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far" and "Night of the Living Travis" were pretty good. The rest is meh to garbage. All these other The Terrible shows feel like a cheap attempt at cashing in on a worthless wiki inside joke that doesn't deserve the spotlight it's been given.